This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of asparagus plant which I denominate Jersey Centennial (formerly designated R-M 202 by me) and which is the result of a long period of research on asparagus problems, during which I endeavored to select and produce plants which will provide the basis for suitable hybrids of which the instant variety is probably the most valuable up to the present time.
The problems with asparagus are well known, and in particular in certain areas in New Jersey, where the fields are Fusarium infested, and which have been the site of growth of the Mary Washington variety which is an unpatented variety but which is well known and has been used for years as a basis for asparagus production.
In view of the fact that asparagus production had decreased and that such problems as above suggested did in fact exist, the yield having decreased as a result, it is important to note that the instant variety in all respects is a substantial improvement over the Mary Washington variety which was the basis for the selection of the parents hereof.
The seed parent of this particular hybrid variety was selected for its vigor, in an old cultivated asparagus field in New Jersey and when selected, a substantial portion of the crowns in the field were dead, but this particular crown had large stalks which were healthy and round in cross-section.
The pollen parent was selected some years ago for its rust resistance and vigor from another old cultivated field in New Jersey, and in this instance the parent had a large number of stalks, the largest of three stalks measuring 19, 17 and 16 mm in diameter 2.5 cm above the ground.